Jangan nyontek dong Ah!
by Lady Anonim
Summary: Jangan anggap remeh mencotek. Karena bisa saja persahabatan putus karena itu. Warning: nista, AU, OOC, R&R yah! :D


Jangan nyontek Donk Ah by saia (^.^)

Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto.

A/N: sorry kalo ada salah salah gimana gitu dengan ini fic, soalnya saia publish langsung lewat hp jadi gak di edit lagi. Rada susah! =.=

**Warning: **AU, OOC-ness, abal, nista, sedikit terinspirasi dari diri sendiri di campur beberapa scene di anime yang di plesetin XXD

**Summary: **Jangan anggap remeh mencotek. Karena bisa saja persahabatan putus karena itu :D

"Sasuukee!" teriak cowok blonde pirang dari kejauhan. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Uzumaki Naruto. Yang seperti biasa menyusul Sasuke untuk berangkat bareng ke sekolah.

"Cih, si berisik muncul." sementara yang di teriaki berdecak sebal.

"Sas!"

"Apa?" Naruto dan Sasuke kini berjalan beriringan menuju ke sekolah.

"Loe udah belajar?" Naruto menengok kearah Sasuke.

"Tentu aja gue udah belaj..." belum sempat melanjutkan kata-katanya, Naruto langsung pasang tampang melas di depan Sasuke. Kedua tangan Naruto dikepal dibawah dagunya sambil berkedip-kedip gaje dengan mata berkaca-kaca. Ukh, 'puppy eyes no jutsu' jurus baru Naruto ini mampu membuat Sasuke cengo. Sasuke mengernyitkan alis, heran. Namun beberapa detik kemudian dia baru sadar kalau Naruto 'Pasti Ada Maunya'.

"Jangan bilang, kalau loe nggak belajar!?"

"Hehe, Tau aja kalau gue mau ngomong gitu," Naruto nyengir lebar. Bahkan lebarnya ngalahin cengiran kuda.

"Loe kan tau kalau sekarang tuh ulangan, baka." Sasuke geram melihat tingkah sobatnya satu ini.

"Yah justru itu teme, contekin gue dong~" ucap Naruto mulai merajuk.

"Nggak," Sasuke mempercepat jalannya, tidak mau berurusan dengan makhluk yang bersamanya saat ini.

"Ayolah!" Naruto ikutan jalan cepat.

"No way. Belajar aja sono, dobe!" Sasuke berjalan setengah berlari.

"Teme! Jangan pelit gitu, orang pelit ntar kuburannya sempit." kata Naruto sok ngancem sambil terus berusaha ngejar Sasuke.

"Bodo! Gue bilang nggak, yah nggak." dan terjadilah adu maraton antara Naruto dan Sasuke sampai ke sekolah.

-

Oo- Suasana kelas saat sedang ulangan -oO

'PLUK'

"Aduh! Apaan nih?" belum lama ulangan dimulai, sebuah buntalan kertas mendarat dengan manisnya di atas kepala Sasuke. Sasuke membuka buntalan kertas itu yang isinya tulisan alay kalau nggak salah kayak begini.

_"T3m3!!! b4nTu1n gU3 d0nK,, gU3 b3n3r4n g4k t4u j4w4b4n 1n1 s04L by Sang Calon Hokage"_

Setelah cukup lama beberapa menit berkutat mengartikan tulisan itu. Akhirnya Sasuke nyerah juga. Yang Sasuke tahu hanya tulisan Sang calon Hokagenya saja. Dan dengan sangat yakin kalau itu dari si baka dobe yang minta contekan.

"Iya iya, kasian amat sih loe. Nih gue contekin!" Sasuke menyalin jawabannya pada kertas tersebut dan melemparkannya kembali pada Naruto.

"Khikhikhi," Naruto cuma nyengir LAGI.

-

Oo- Besoknya -oO

Hasil Ulangan pun dibagikan. Sasuke menatap puas hasil belajarnya kemarin karena ia kini mendapatkan nilai sembilan puluh. Sementara semua murid-murid lain rata-rata mendapat nilai tujuh puluh.

"Hah, loe nggak bodo-bodo amat sas!" gumamnya sendiri. Sebelum suara cempreng berisik meneriakinya.

"Teme! loe dapet nilai berapa?" seraya merangkul pundak sang uchiha muda ini.

"Sembilan puluh. Loe dobe?" Sasuke rada sedikit penasaran juga sama nilai Naruto yang ia beri contekan.

"Sembilan puluh lima," jawab Naruto, enteng. DEG!

Ucapan Naruto barusan nusuk banget di hati Sasuke.

"Bohong! Coba gue liat," Sasuke menarik paksa kertas ulangan Naruto yang benar-benar mendapat nilai Sembilan puluh lima. Sasuke mendelik seram ke arah Naruto. Udah kayak zombie aja.

"Ko... Koq bisa!?" sejak saat itu hubungan persahabatan antara Sasuke dan Naruto renggang. Sampai-sampai sewaktu Sasuke habis kecelakaan dan di rawat di rumah sakit, dia sempat berantem sama Naruto. Naruto sih niatnya baik cuma mau jenguk dan minta maaf. Tapi Sasuke yang udah terlanjur sakit hati nilainya lebih kecil daripada Naruto, dengan marahnya ia mengeluarkan chidori dan Naruto yang tak mau kalah balas mengeluarkan rasengan (lho? Inget Ini fic kan AU =="). Dan Sakura sebagai saksi bisu atas adegan berdarah (?) tersebut hanya terdiam. Bukan takut. Tapi terdiam asyik menikmati pertarungan sengit itu. Tak lupa sekantung popcorn di tangannya.

TAP... BEEETS

"Hentikan," tiba-tiba guru Kakashi datang mencengkram tangan Naruto dan Sasuke.

"Tidak jangan dihentikaaan!!!" barulah Sakura berlari dengan lebaynya kearah tiga orang tersebut.

-

Oo- Konoha malam hari -oO

"Udah gue tetapkan. Gue bakalan berguru sama orochi didesa seberang sana aja," Sasuke memasukkan barang-barang yang di anggapnya penting kedalam tasnya. Angin malam berhembus pelan menggerakkan sedikit dedaunan pohon. Begitu sunyi. Sangat sunyi. Sampai jangkrik pun enggan berbunyi. Dengan langkah perlahan, Sasuke berjalan pergi menuju ke keluar gerbang desa. Baru saja ia sampai di taman, sebuah suara memecahkan keheningan.

"Kau... Mau kemana Sasuke-kun?" Sasuke melirik nista kepada si pemilik suara yang ternyata Sakura.

"Bukan urusanmu," jawab Sasuke, sinis.

"Tentu saja itu urusanku. Sebelum kau pergi... Bayar dulu, hutangmu!" Sakura udah hampir setengah menangis. Ia takut Sasuke tidak bayar uang pinjamannya. Sasuke menatap dingin kearah Sakura.

"Sial. Cewek ini masih inget aja utang gue," batin Sasuke. BUGH!

Tiba-tiba Sasuke berada di belakang Sakura dan memukul tengkuknya. Sambil berbisik,

"Maaf Sakura! Aku, tak punya uang. Selamat tinggal," hingga akhirnya Sakura pingsan tak sadarkan diri.

-

END

-

Hahay, gaje gaje! Gaje gaje! Gaje ga... Hmp *dibekep*

Puah...*megap2* Saia memang suka sebel sama orang yang saia contekin terus nilainya lebih bagus daripada saia. Yah, tapi terkadang kalo kepepet saia nyontek juga sih ama temen saia *beuh sama aja =="*

Review senpai?


End file.
